


Day 8: Stab Wound

by Aelaer



Series: Whumptober 2019 [8]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gap Filler, Gen, Hurt Stephen Strange, Stabbing, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelaer/pseuds/Aelaer
Summary: Stephen Strange, you moron, was the only coherent thought that went through Stephen's head when he realized that Kaecilius purposefully distracted him just as the sound of a portal breaking through came from down the stairs. And then the pain of the shard perilously close to his pericardial cavity overwhelmed the rest of him to the point that he did not even notice the zealot approach until he was grabbing him and throwing him down said stairs.





	Day 8: Stab Wound

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for uh, well, everything that comes with stab wounds. They're not exactly pretty.

_ Stephen Strange, you fucking moron_, was the only coherent thought that went through Stephen's head when he realized that Kaecilius purposefully distracted him just as the sound of a portal breaking through came from down the stairs. And then the pain of the shard perilously close to his pericardial cavity overwhelmed the rest of him to the point that he did not even notice the zealot approach until he was grabbing him and throwing him down said stairs.

Now he was used to pain, very used to pain. Pain was a daily presence, a constant reminder of everything he had lost. But being stabbed about an inch away from the heart, that was another pain entirely. It was your nervous system screaming _ code red _ at every vital organ as your brain tried to determine what the hell was happening and what could be done to prolong survival before you died of blood loss.

Blood loss. No, there shouldn't be too much blood loss, he hadn't pulled out— oh. The magical shard had disappeared and now he was bleeding all over the place. A shaky hand pressed itself against the wound, for all the good that would do.

Somehow he managed to get himself to one knee, then back on his feet (though it was possibly his new cloak helping, he honestly couldn't tell) and he staggered to the hall to where the door to Kamar-Taj was buried under rubble. Perhaps they'd managed to clear it—

He staggered, then fell to the floor, but he did not have the strength to get up and he could hear footsteps behind him, so he began to crawl. Even as he bled through every painful inch forward, the footsteps got closer and he heard the sound of something being drawn, and he was going to die— 

His pain fell to a secondary spot for surprise as his new cloak leapt off his back and began to pummel his attacker senseless.

A couple seconds later, a metallic clatter and he saw the gold tint of a sling ring. Stephen grabbed it and managed (somehow) to get back to his feet.

Kamar-Taj was needed here, but he would not survive long enough there. If he wanted to survive, he needed a hospital. He needed a doctor, a competent doctor.

And he knew a competent doctor.

As he made a portal into a supply closet in the Metro-General on Christine's floor, he just hoped that she was currently working and not in surgery, because he had absolutely no idea how he would explain this to anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun tidbit: There's no standard color "code" system across hospitals throughout the United States, though there is some standardization in some areas. Code blue does tend to mean some form of cardiac arrest in many hospitals, but code red varies (such as a fire). In this case, it totally means blood. Lots of blood.
> 
> You can see my whumptober prompt fics the day of the prompt over at [tumblr](https://aelaer.tumblr.com/).


End file.
